Wherein the Blood Lies
by LelouchYagami
Summary: Mortally injured and bleeding out, Light Yagami tries to get somewhere for him to think about his actions but is too critically wounded to get there. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: LelouchYagami owns nothing

* * *

"It's over", Aizawa said as Light Yagami lay bleeding on the ground. Light knew it was over. The SPK had apprehended Mikami. Everybody except for Mikami had turned against him and Matsuda had brutally shot him. Why? Because he was Kira.

At that moment Teru Mikami, shoved his own pen into his chest, releasing gallons of blood. This distracted the Task Force and SPK who tried to help Mikami only to realize it was too late and he was already dead. At that moment, Light used the strength he had left to leave the Yellow Box Warehouse. Matsuda called out, "Wait Light" as Light left the building.

Light simply ignored the drama that was going on in the Warehouse and simply ran as far as he could. He just ran and ran and ran. He was able to leave the Warehouse area to get to a sidewalk with fencing.

As he continued to run, each step became more painful than the last. He could feel the pain throbbing of the 4 bullet wounds in his torso. With each step he lost a little more blood, making it harder to take another each step. He needed to find someplace to think about his actions.

Light knew that the police would find him eventually; he knew he would die sooner rather than later, but he wanted to be alone. He had suffered the worst humiliation possible and he didn't want to suffer more of it in the Yellow Box Warehouse.

His vision began to swim as he thought back to better times, like his days in high school. He began to hallucinate and saw his past self, a carefree high school student walking past him. He began to cry realizing just the person he had become. He had become what he had made it his mission to destroy; a criminal. He was able to see the heartless mass murderer he had become. Murders he would have thought twice about had he not fallen under the Death Note's influence. "What… h-have I d-done" Light was able to gasp out. He was given all the power in the world and somehow that power polluted him.

A thousand regrets flashed through Light's mind. They were regrets of all the people he killed and the regrets of the missed opportunities he had at a good life. He now knew that if he known the outcome of his life, he would of never have accepted that Death Note. Now at the end of his life, he realized just who he had become in his short 23 years on this planet.

Light continued to run; he needed to find someplace to think about his actions deeply. He wanted to be alone. He needed to find a warehouse to be alone before he died. It was then that his running turned to walking and he began to pant like a dog.

He was able to walk for at least another minute when he fell to his knees. He knew he wouldn't make it now. Light then began to crawl until he realized that he should now stop. He sat on the ground on the sidewalk leaning against the fence.

In a few minutes he knew he would be dead. He just sat there thinking. He was able to gasp out a few more words "What… h-have I b-become" he said. The regrets continued to flash though his mind. He knew it was too late to take it all back. He knew by now that he deserved what he got. He brought this on himself. "I'm s-sorry, s-so s-sorry" he gasped out barely above a whisper. He must have lost about 40% of his blood by now. He was getting dizzy as he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. It was too late for anyone to do anything about his condition. He knew he was going to die.

Light was drowning in his own blood, his body movement getting weaker and weaker. His body was slowing down rapidly, his breathing got more labored. He couldn't talk anymore, as he had lost the strength to do even that. His body began to cool as he went numb.

It was at that moment that his body gave out and went limp. His heart made one last thump before it stopped. He was dead. There were no more thoughts going through his mind.

A few minutes later Matsuda and Aizawa found Light's dead body on the sidewalk. They were shocked at what they saw. Matsuda broke down even more than he did when he shot Light. Aizawa tried to comfort him but tears came to his eyes as well. He knew he had to contact Near about what he saw. The investigation was over but they lost the one person needed to close the case forever; the perpetrator.

Ryuk was standing on the top of a building. He was disappointed. Light was already dead but he didn't have time to write his name as promised. It would have broken the twelve minute rule. He decided to write Light's name anyway to ease off some disappointment. "You Lost, Light", he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, you were already moments away from death when I was ready to write your name, and if I wrote it you wouldn't have died of a heart attack anyway because you were already too close to death. It was fun while it lasted Light. Things were interesting." The Shinigami flapped its wings as he started to fly back to the Shinigami realm.

Both the Task Force and the SPK had arrived where Light's body lay. Near looked at him with a deadly glare that showed absolute shame. The Task Force and SPK heard the sound of flapping as they saw a figure fly away through the late afternoon. For Near and the SPK this dead body was a job well done. For the Task Force, especially Matsuda, it was over but not the way they wanted it to be or the person they had wanted it to be.

As Ryuk entered the Shinigami realm. The Task Force and SPK agreed that they would announce Kira's death but not announce who Kira was. Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda all agreed to tell Sayu and Sachiko Yagami that Light died heroically facing Kira because if they knew the truth they would be devastated. The curtain came to a close for the day as it had earlier for Light's life.


End file.
